


Heirs To Thrones

by pyrotadpole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Minecraft, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotadpole/pseuds/pyrotadpole
Summary: George's family takes Clay in after losing his kingdom.
Relationships: DreamWasTaken/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 5





	1. The Ball

"I can't believe you're actually doing this"

"bro Shut up it's not like I want to"

"Says the one that lost"

The younger brother laughed devilishly and had pounced out of the room seconds later, skipping down the corridors down to his own room.

George, the eldest of the two, stands before himself looking in the mirror that sat against the wall across from his unmade bed. As he stares at himself for passing minutes he was only to be caught off guard by the music that was growing louder coming from the ball room. He groaned and whined looking at what he was wearing. It all happened so fast, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. Before his eyes stood the same guy he wakes up and sees everyday, but instead now wearing a fitted ball gown for a princess. He felt ridiculed but shortly after he honestly thought it would be quite intriguing to experience, because no one would recognize him in a few moments here anyway. He spun around with his frail arms out watching the several different layers of various shades of dark blue with silver streaks swirl around him.

Playing with the flimsy off the shoulder sleeves a knock at his bedroom doors startled him making him jump back instantly. It was time he thought anxiously but he assured himself he was ready. He sighed pondering about how it will have all gone by the end of the night

"George are you ready?" The guards that had knocked outside the door a second ago questioned

He hummed back, grabbing his silver mask and taking one more glance at himself. He was ready.

George opened the door to his sworn guards and also known as two of his best friends, Karl and Quackity. The two instantly shot their eyes down to the boy in front of them wearing such a delicate ball gown. No one was even able to make eye contact before all three of them could even try to attempt a stifled laugh and burst out in tears. Quackity in-between shaky breaths choked out, "Let me...guess...Tubbo?.. AGAIN?" At this point the group were all against the wall and floor wheezing.

After calming down they finally started to make their way down to the first floor of the castle where all the commotion was coming from. The two men in suits with their purple and red masquerade mask and a sword in their belt with the prince in his gown a step behind. They had joked all throughout the hallway but once they got closer including the music, they fell in thought all thinking the same thing. Karl finally asked what they've all been wondering.

"So what even was the reasoning for the ball?"

There was a short term of silence of the boys thinking what it could be for.

"George do you even know?" Quackity questioned.

"Honestly no, I think my father might've briefly explained it once at like breakfast or something but I wasn't paying any attention."

"Sounds about right" which they all chuckled at. 

Once they made it outside of the main doors they could hear so much chatter and laughing. George told the two boys that he was gonna find his parents first before going in so they could go ahead in and not wait on him. With that he made his way to a nearer room away away from the guests knowing they'd be in there. Upon entering he had completely forgotten what he was wearing already. The king and queen turned around at his presence and looked at him astonished. After staring for a good minute the couple leaned on each other laughing at the sight of their son. He was confused until the obvious had reregistered and started laughing with them. He’d gotten used to it so fast he doesn’t even notice anymore. Shortly after He heard an extra set of footsteps behind him only to see his sibling Tubbo to skip in behind him through the doors. They all teased George but even though it was very unexpected they all could agree he pulled it off. He was more than thankful that there were masks tonight. 

Tubbo then shouted eagerly out taking George out of his spinning mind "So what was tonight about dad?"

The king had a small smile, "I won't give much detail for now until I announce it later, but I'll tell you now that we'll be welcoming someone new in the castle."

They all dispersed after a while. George never fancied the idea of a room filled with a bunch of people and music so loud he felt like his ears were bleeding. Therefore he would always be caught roaming the outside gardens and courtyards. He would only go in at the times that were most important. That time wasn't one of them so that means that's exactly where he is now. In the main gazebo lit up with fairy lights on the edge of the cliff on the very far side of the castle. He sat on the bench sideways hugging his knees that were pulled up to his chest gazing out. Pondering across the Everglades in front of him, he was watching the sunset. He had done this almost everyday growing up it’s just part of a routine now. Off to the left side in the distance there laid broken remains of a building or structure just barely visible enough. He always wondered what happened to what is now the ruins of it. It was beautiful and so just peaceful that he spent every moment he got in the gazebo. Stalling to go in taking a last glance at the falling night, a voice appeared behind him.

"It's breathtaking isn't it"

He quickly turned around startled and curious. There in front of him was a tall male in a forest green vest and gold trim, white pants and the black boots, which was the prince attire. He had absolutely no idea who this could possibly be. His mask was jeweled green with black feathers. He doesn’t think he’s even seen him in town. The dirty blonde hair would’ve been a dead giveaway if he had before, but he had absolutely no idea. He gawked at the boy for so long he had already turned around beginning to leave. Before he could stumble anything out of his mushed words the other boy had already started to make his way onto the path towards the party with his hands buried in his pockets. About six feet away he stopped still looking ahead, shortly waving, spoke out for the last time.

"It's about to start, I don’t think you of all people would want to miss it." 

After George collected himself from the tensioned encounter, he hurriedly picked up the front of his dress and scurried inside the ball room. Everyone surrounded the main floor. They were waiting for the music to start for the final dance he is yet to join. He had just made it in time thanks to the stranger. While patiently waiting he noticed his surroundings. The entire room was set up with so much food, draped curtains, more gold than usual which he chuckled at, and the shimmering chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The people surrounding him were all dressed up so formally and antsy to begin. He was caught thinking about what he was going to hear from his father and what he had to say later that he almost missed the cue of the music from the start up of the violin. 

Everyone took a step onto the floor and bowed to the people across from them. As the music picked up into a classical waltzing dance, everyone started dancing around the lightened ball room. The music had such a flowing rhythm everyone was so in sync spinning around and around. The dance led everyone into several spots around the room next to all the different guests. Spinning in circles led everyone in patterns. George could barely focus because every second he felt like he could see that boy from earlier he had just met out of the corner of his eye. The music every second would become another notch too high. It was growing to the near end. As the pitch of the orchestra reached the top everyone finally ended in a straight line across from each other. They were all spinning around so fast he couldn't make out his surroundings. His last spin made him close his eyes from the dizziness. He put up his left arm to put his palm against his partners and do the last few walks around each other to finish the dance off. It was coming to an end and he finally opened his eyes. There next to him was the same gentleman from earlier. He gazed at him with shocked eyes as the taller one had a small smile making direct eye contact. George had butterflies in his stomach. It didn’t help that his entire face was also now the color of a strawberry. The two we're in the very middle of everyone. They we're staring into each other's eyes for so long they almost forgot the music died out. Everyone left the main floor until only the two boys were left. They were surrounded but George nor the other boy had even noticed. They finally regained their attention and bowed and curtsied at each other. The entire room broke out into applause. The prince was extremely flustered and just stood and watched as the man just smiled at him walking backwards into the crowd disappearing again. George had no idea what these feeling were but was broken out of his day dreaming as soon as he heard his dad, the king, welcome everybody. 

As he left the dance floor he went and stood by the open wall near the court yard leaning against an ivy wrapped pillar. The ebony midnight sky was filled with the entire galaxy above him. Listening in on the majesty's speech he was so enthralled on the news. His focus was entirely on him as he begun with "I'd like to announce the importance for tonight." So then the speech began. 

"Tonight I'd like to welcome a family friend into our kingdom of Evermore. He is the son of the late rulers King Aiden and Queen Amelia. Due to the misfortune of events, I promised his parents I would forever look after him as my own. I am very proud to welcome him as my son in my kingdom and in our family. Therefore lets raise our glasses and cheer to welcome him home. Clay, tonight is for you my boy." 

With that message everyone clinked their champagne and started whispering and gossiping about the new addition to the family heirloom. People looked around to see if they could scout him out or recognize to maybe get the chance to talk to him. George on the other hand was appalled. He would have never guessed this out of all things. He wasn't upset or angry, he was just dumbfounded. How could his parents not mention such a big thing? So many questions were running through his mind as he turned around to walk through the courtyard. Karl and Quackity saw him go out and caught up with him. They all sat down on the edge of a lit up pool that was on the other side of the secret garden throwing their shoes to the side, sitting down in silence still comprehending the news. The prince asked his friends if they know who he is, where he is, what he looks like, and what happened. Neither of them replied as they dangled their feet in the water. The pools surface lit up their faces from the reflection and glow of the water. This was a common occurrence for the boys. Whenever they wanted to talk or would hang out at night they all would sneak down to the poolside to chat. Finally Quackity spoke up. The only thing he said was, "it looks like you've already met him." With that the guards smirked with Karl punching him in the shoulder trying to cover up their laughs and urges to tease, because they were there aligned with the crowd watching the final waltz dance of the night moments before. 

After some time of catching up and wondering what the new kid was like they eventually all dispersed into the summer felt night. George had slowly dragged in behind them after some time alone. He was kind of excited to learn who the boy was. Maybe he was his age? With that he followed the paths throughout the gardens to say farewells to some of the guests and see what happens now. 

Once the clock struck 12 the last guest had stepped foot out of the palaces doors. Nobody had seemed to be around so he made his way back up to his Longley missed bed. He couldn’t get his mind off of the attractive stranger. This was going to keep him up all night. He just knew.


	2. Breakfast

After a dreadful night filled with too-loud of thoughts, there laid in the grand-sized bed an exhausted George. It was a disaster in there. He was laying upside down with his feet sitting where the pillows once were. The comforters dragged onto the floor piled up into a heap. you wouldn't want to get started on the gazillion pillows scattered around down on the carpets as if they were kicked off. George was sleeping on nothing but sheets and one pillow over his head as if he was trying to suppress loud noise from outside. Karl had come upstairs to his chamber to awaken the sleeping bear. As he entered upon the room he giggled at the sight. The sight of what looked like an intruder thrashed everything in sight. He quickly shot a quick photo to Quackity that was down a room to help him wake him up. Quackity raced towards his room laughing at the situation. They were able to do anything and the thing they chose to do was give him hell. 

They found a red marker under his dresser after searching for a bit just as George rolled onto his backside in his sleep and decided it was fate. The two mischievous boys tiptoed over to the bed, Karl hopping on the other side of him. They had to take a moment to themselves trying to catch their breaths and not wake up George from giggling too hard. Quackity started off by gently drawing an oval on the right side of his forehead. Of course what could be any funnier than sketching a penis onto your best friend's head? Therefore, that would be the reason for why the two were snickering over him as a disturbed George shot open his eyes to the harsh light. "Damnit why'd you have to wake up so fast" Quackity mumbled. Everything was still hazy for George considering the fact that he just woke up. Karl put out, "rough night?"

George swung his legs up and over the side of the mattress, "You could say that, also what are you guys doing in here?" He put up his wrist as if he was searching for the time except he forgot he didn't have a watch on. Frustrated from the lack of sleep, he had leaned over putting his face in his hands trying to rub away tiredness. Karl finally remembered what he was even there for in the first place. "All of the younger ones slept in so they're just now making breakfast." George ignored his short announcement and was already up throwing on a wrinkled white t-shirt that was sitting onto the ground, next to the mirror which had the ball gown from the night before strewn over it. He stared at the dress but then immediately remembered everything from last night. He was wide awake for a few seconds being consumed in an unknown feeling. He was filled with butterflies all over again. He stood there staring into a distance going over every detail in his head of the boy he had encountered. Why was he thinking about him so much? He was really just living rent free in his mind for absolutely no reason.

"George"  
"GEORGE"  
"Hey lover boy"

"What?"  
George finally snapped back to reality disappointed. Karl spoke, "I hate to keep you from romanticizing or whatever but I'm hungry."  
"Hey that's not even fair-"  
Quackity had began to push the prince towards the door hem just sliding him in his socks. "Okay buddy time to put those legs to use" Quackity huffed out from the three second workout. "But I'm tired I don't wanna go" George dragged out the go, complaining as he laid on the cold tile floors a foot outside of his door acting like a child. He had wrapped himself in a red blanket that he had picked up off the ground while changing into grey basketball shorts. He looked like a small burrito laying out in the middle of the corridor. 

"C'mon Gogy"  
"Get up I'm hungry"  
"guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Big Q grabbed him by his feet and started dragging the "child" down the hallway towards the elevator. They almost thought he was already asleep again because there was no movement coming from him. They slid him in the box and pressed the first floor. Upon the ding he still laid there in a bundle making Quackity grasp him by the ankles again. Making their way towards the dining room they noticed another set of footsteps coming from the stairwell. "We must be early" they assumed. The boys walked into the next room leaving the cocoon at the entry way, dropping his feet hearing a small grunt from him. It smelled like pancakes which convinced him to eventually get up. He stood up still gripping the thin blanket around his frail shoulders. The dining hall had a cool breeze coming from the window which made George shiver. Groaning from having to finally start his day, he staggered towards the back counter running a hand through his fluffy bedhead. He could've sworn he heard more people in here before. As he walked towards his friends to beat them to a bloody pulp for waking him up he got distracted by the area of where the food was being made. "Who's making breakfast? No one's even here." 

He began to walk around the other side of the marble island to see what all was being made. Before he could make it, the inattentive boy's reflexes couldn't come in fast enough. Tubbo had jumped out from behind the countertop making George shriek at the top of his lungs. If the kids weren't fully awake already they were definitely by now. Now fast awake, George was stumbling back about to fall over in fear, until he felt a pair of strong hands grab him by his waist. He dropped his blanket closing his eyes tightly shut from waiting for the floors impact. His heart was beating so rapidly that he almost didn't notice the body holding him up. A warm breath brushed against his left ear as he heard someone whisper to him, "leaving so soon without even trying our pancakes?" Taken aback, George blushed, tensing up from the deep groggy voice that had sounded somewhat familiar. Turning around to find the owner of the voice, he was so intrigued as to who that could be that he didn't even realize their given position. The brunette had rotated to face the taller boy that still had his hands on his waist from being spooked. They were inches apart staring at each other. "Well good morning to you too" the blonde had smiled softly at him. Hearing giggles come from the other side of the room they let go regaining their composure. Something about that scenario was yet again so familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. 

The blond that was just holding him started to lightly jog towards Tubbo and gave him a playful head nuggie. "Give me that" he laughed taking the spatula out of Tubbo's hands and turning back around to the stove to continue cooking. 

George was standing there covered in a blush worse than last night. What does he keep feeling and why does he keep feeling that way? Staring at the man that just left him feeling like putty, he took his appearance in. He wore grey sweats and a black hoodie, his dirty blonde hair was extremely messy. He must've not woken up too long ago too. Although, what he noticed right away was the height of that man and one word only. Shoulders. Tubbo and him seemed pretty close by the way they interacted with each other. The two boys that had dragged him down for breakfast called George out for drooling. 

'W-what? Am not"  
"Are too"  
"Shut up Q!"

The boys were laughing at the table, throwing their bodies onto each other for support. They started whispering which made George ignore them and move on. He picked up his sacred blanket he had lost in the moment making him grow goosebumps from the cool that had finally crept in and caught up to him. He placed it over his head then pulling it snug back around his shoulders. He then grabbed a plate of fresh pancakes set out on the edge of the counter. Dousing it in maple syrup and berries he made his way to a seat. He was still so exhausted that he didn't feel like interacting with the energetic guys, so he sat near the end of the prolonged table by himself. Glancing at him, you wouldn't even be able to tell it was him from how he was lousily slouched and burried in his burrito again. 

Everyone had finally settled into the table leaving him at his own peace. He thought of the nameless guy. The encounter from a minute ago had him mesmerized still. The boy was cute he thought. Who could he be though? He doesn't think he's ever seen him around here before. The moment they shared in those 30 seconds had him distraught. From the grip he had around his waist he could tell he was strong. All he managed to take away from that though was the smile he had given him at the end that made George want to dissolve away forever. What if he-

The brunettes' chaotic thoughts were shattered as movement from the other side of the table appeared in front of him. It was him. The boy that saved his life from falling on the floor him had sat down across from him at the very end. Which led to the blonde wondering why he wasn't sitting with the rest of the guys. He was curious about the little brunette.

"So how come you're down here alone"

He forgot to answer, sitting with his mouth agape still staring at the boy in front of him.

"You can take a picture if you want, it'll last longer" he smiled teasing him.

George instantly choked and started coughing the other way in embarrassment. He didn't realize he was staring for so long. He turned back to him with a faint pink dusting across his cheeks not knowing what to say. That's when the other pushed a glass of water towards him. After calming down he finally asked the question, "so who exact-"

"Clay, call me Clay" he smiled gently at him.

That's when George finally understood. "Oh my gosh you're the newcomer? I had almost forgotten." 

"And you are?"  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm George"  
"Ah so you're the prince?"

George didn't know how to respond so he simply nodded looking down. Dream mumbled out a barely audible "cute" viewing George. After a bit of small talk everyone noticed an old time friend slide through the doors. "Sapnap??" George shouted, almost standing up in unexpectedness. He dropped his bag on the floor beaming from the surprise he managed to pull off. Finally, he stood with his arms open "papa's home." Everyone cheered and made him come on in. "Been a while how've you all been?" he asked as he stood at the busier end of the table grabbing himself food from the counter. 

Sapnap used to be one of his closest friends. Their whole friend group grew up together in the castle so when they were older the King just offered a job to them to "protect" as body guards or as "knights" as you could call it. Knowing they would just goof off the entire time they still gave them a job. The entire royal family adored the boys and couldn't resist not keeping them around. They were family to everyone and even have rooms for them in the castle. Although after a while two of his friends, Sapnap and Bad, were assigned some job that was overseas for about a year. This is the reasoning for why they're shocked to see him.

After putting his plate down on the table he came over to the two loners at the end. "GEORGEEEEE" Sapnap immediately tackled George out of his chair, ruffling the top of his head disheveling his already messy hair. The only thing keeping him warm was once again knocked off again which made agitated, so he was about to put more into the expected fight. After the two hugged laughing at the time they missed out with each other, they began wrestling. This was usually a normal occurrence. George got pinned being the smaller one. Shortly, Big Q got on top of the table and started shouting and pounding the table as if he was a referee, "1.....2....3... HE"S OUT." 

From being knocked down, George's hair was pushed back and Sapnap on-the-spot noticed the red dick drawn on his forehead. He fell off the older laughing on the verge of tears. Once he got off of him, George sat up leaning back confused as to why he was still laughing. Then everyone else started howling after getting a glance at him. Sapnap ran over to Quackity and Karl dabbing them up as if they had just won something. 

All of a sudden he felt arms under his own lifting him back to his feet. George turned around greeting Bad for the first time in over a year. Bad looked above George's eyes and let out a quick laugh muffling himself by slapping a hand over his mouth. "Guy's ease off poor Gogy" Bad exclaimed. George didn't care enough to understand what they were talking about, but instead strung his arms around him. He missed Bad so much it's been literally forever.

Ignoring the random outburst from a minute ago, everyone took their seats again. George learned from Dream that Sapnap and Bad were actually the two people that were assigned to him as how Q and Karl were to him. 

After everyone finished breakfast they all started to go back up to their rooms. All George wanted to do was go back to finish his interrupted slumber, but that plan was ruined as soon as he went to open his door but was instead pulled away by the back of his shirt by blondie


	3. Reunion

Being grabbed by the back of his shirt caught George completely off guard. The male now in front of him grabbed him by the hand and started leading him down the corridor past his room. He was being drug suddenly without an explanation, but all he managed to notice was the hand on top of his. Once they reached the next door to the left, Dream finally let go of his hand. George didn't know what the room was so he stayed pondering by the door leaning against the wooden frame. Looking around the room he eventually pieced it together, it was his room. He could tell based on the lack of decorating seeming as he just moved in. "Aren't you going to come in? I don't bite" Dream playfully teased. George made his way in not knowing what he was doing here, that was until the other spoke up again, "follow me." 

George followed Dream into his bathroom clueless. The taller one tapped the counter trying to signal him to hop up, although if it wasn't anymore obvious, George was a bit slow today. So Dream took a step forward and hoisted the boy up himself onto the empty side of the sink's counter. George intently watched him, crouched down, he was opening the bottom cabinet doors searching for something underneath the sink, then pulling out a purple washcloth. "What is that for?" George asked cluelessly. "What? you still don't know after all that?" Dream chuckled slightly, pointing up swirling his finger in the air signaling the other to turn around. George hesitantly twisted around to observe what he was supposed to be searching for in the mirror. "I don't see anything" he bluntly stated. "Ah hang on" Dream leaned forward moving George's hair that was all over the place out of the way revealing the red genital sketched bright on his face. George gasped abruptly turning around embarrassed, finally understanding the commotion from earlier. Dream was quietly wheezing watching the older's face begin to turn 50 shades of red.

"Oh my god how long has that been there??" George panickily interrogated.  
"I'm gonna guess before you were being dragged on the floor down the hallway to breakfast?"  
"YOU SAW THAT" 

At this point Dream didn't even respond, but hit the counter with his fist trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard to the point a tear had rolled down his cheek. George wailed, putting his face in his hands for the 100th time today. He kicked his feet out, dangling from sitting on the edge of the counter, frustrated like a little child. After Dream contained himself, he wet the washcloth then just watched George for a bit wondering about him as he was kept distracted by mumbling to himself. He then put the cold cloth up against his head. The coolness immediately shut George up. He melted into the warmth of the hand laying on his forehead keeping his hair out of the way, but then soon tensed up again from the few cold drops that ran down his face. It began to cool down his flushed face which he had completely forgotten about. George stared up at the stranger in front of him that was concentrating on being of help. He was gently rubbing on his temple erasing the pigmentation away. 

Neither of them had any idea whatsoever about how curious they were about each other. They just met today and they're already living with each other? They don't know anything yet, except their names. George stared at him while he was working on him. He had mysterious eyes that looked ever so gentle but curious at the same time. His eyes told a story that was unreadable. Once the one standing had finished clearing his forehead, he spotted George looking up at him but drawn away in his own separate little world. Dream put the towel aside letting go of his hair, leaning on both palms on the counter towards him. He ducked down to his height and stared back into his eyes with his face close to his. George jumped, snapping back to reality stammering a cute "s- sorry I got distracted." Dream just grinned at him, straightening back up and pulling him off the counter. He walked him back out to his door. As George was stepped out past the hinges of the doorway, Dream leaned against the frame supporting himself with his forearm with his head barely tilted. "Are you always this quiet?" He joked smiling. 

"No I just get nervous when I'm around you." Within seconds he slapped his mouth realizing what he said. Dream had the biggest smirk on his face, content from his words. After that he said his own farewell to the prince and closed the door. He waited a bit for him to begin walking back towards his room, then silently peeked out the door watching him again. George had picked up the blanket he'd been wearing all morning that he had dropped in the hall when being drug. He put it back around him while mentally beating himself up over how embarrassing this morning was. Dream stood there with his arms crossed listening to the commotion of him talking to himself.

"I cannot believe I just said that"  
"OH MY GOD"  
"UGH how did I not notice"  
"Why do I always end up staring"  
"Maybe if they didn't wake me up so damn early"  
"UGHHHHH"

Chuckling, he softly closed the door again turning back around to the bare room which he could officially call his. He was so fond of the relationship all the boys had here. They were like a real family and they were so opening to him. Dream sprawled out on the mattress letting out a relieved sigh as he stared at the blank ceiling. He was over the moon to be back living in such a home like this again. Which reminded him, It's been 11 years since the war.

Around Noon, after George woke up from his much needed nap, he went to find Sapnap's room to see what he was up to. He wanted to catch up and see what he's been doing for the past year with Bad overseas. Making his way down the staircase to the floor beneath him, he passed Tubbo going upstairs with his friend Tommy following behind. He swore he's never seen that boy leave before he's over so often. Slowing down to the last couple of stairs he did small bunny hops down the last two as a habit out of boredom. He detected Sap's door sitting wide open so he began to sprint. Just as he was about there he slid in his socks down the polished floor. Only problem is that he went to far and slid past the door. He made sudden eye contact with Sapnap that etched a confused expression on his face. Falling on his behind making a loud thump, he heard a burst of laughter come from the room. He hopped up rushing through the door and began laughing with him as well. George went and sat in his usual spot on the rolling chair at his desk that spun around, while Sap laid on his stomach across the bed. They stayed like that just talking for hours. God he missed his best friend so much. In the middle of their bit, Bad came down after packing from hearing the chattering. The two of them told George about the coolest things they experienced on their travel and what they saw. He was so intrigued on what's been keeping them busy that he almost didn't notice how hungry he was. When their talk had died down they all had gotten up to go see what everyone else was up and got a move on with their days.

By the time dinner rolled around it was announced that the king and queen would be leaving for a business trip for the week. All the boys were lined up around the table just like every other night. It was a real family even if not related by blood. That means when dinner finished up they made the youngest do the dishes. They all snuck out of the dining hall as Tubbo and Tommy tried to argue. As expected though, instead of going up to his room like the others, George turned the opposite direction heading out to the gazebo to watch the sunset. It was just something about being in the moment to witness such a beautiful thing that he admired. He would sit there hugging his knees that were pulled up to him on the splinter-filled bench that outlined the circular shape of the structure. It was never decided in his mind whether he comes out to actually watch the nightfall or to instead clear his thoughts. As he began to doze off he felt a buzz in his pocket. The same exact time he opens his phone, he hears squabbles of laughter and a "WOOHOO", following with two splashes seconds after. Looking away from the area of commotion he goes back to the notification he received. It was the boys group chat.

Karl: You guys wanna meet at the pool tonight?

9:01  
*Sapnap added Clay to the conversation*

Q: Be right there 

Bad: ofc :)

He peered past the lit up stone path seeing everyone making their way towards the secret garden door. Giving a last glance to the dusked land before the castle, he made his way down the slight inclined hill. When he reached the end of the walkway, he saw Dream a little bit ahead of him about to go inside the garden's walls. George eyed the guy as he slowly but surely made his way to the hidden entrance. He glanced at what he was wearing, navy 5-inch inseams with a large white t-shirt with unreadable writing on the back due to the darkness emitting from the dim sky shadowing everything. Once George made it in, everyone was already there. Karl was laying on one of those long pool floats just floating in the middle of the pool, while everybody was standing around from just recently entering. They all greeted George so ecstatically as he walked in. As usual, they all were beginning to sit down at the favorited side of the pool. George joined in and swung his legs over the edge. He sat next to dream since that was the only dry spot left open from when the guys were swimming. He was able to put two and two together and figure out who the loud hollers were coming from. It was most definitely Karl and Sapnap, considering the fact that Karl was literally in the pool and Sapnap was across from him on the ledge soaking wet. After they all settled in, they began to talk which led far into the night. They talked about what they've all been up to since the minor split, stuff they've done, and just dumb stuff they came up with. Hearing Sap and Bad retell the same stories from earlier made George become unfocused, ignoring his surroundings, and become unaware of anything that was happening. All the guys were kind of huddled off in pairs unnoticing. Karl was facing down at the water tracing small circles around the reflection of the moon glowing above them onto the water's surface creating miniature riptides. This was while Quackity and Dream were telling him about something that happened earlier to them. While they talked, Bad and Sapnap were reminiscing on why they're glad to be back. However George didn't really have a clue what they were saying, they were all background noise for him. He didn't have much attention left to give. Sitting closer to dream, chilled by the summer night, he sat twiddling with Dream's bracelet while he laid against his arm. It was a couple of extremely thin intertwined black ropes that were tied around the end of his wrist, but the ends had looked almost seared off. That wasn't the first time he had caught sight of his bracelet, he noticed it at breakfast. At the pool, neither of them really questioned how close they were sitting together. They were too caught up in the moment with everyone. Dream at last noticed George when he no longer felt the presence of his hand fumbling upon his arm, creating the slight tickle he was feeling while he was playing with his bracelet. He looked down at the brunette to notice his head bob. He must've fallen asleep he thought. Dream laid his head down in his lap to avoid him any discomfort. There was a minute of silence amongst everyone, making him look up to view everyone watching him take care of George in amusement.

"So how long have you knew?" Dream heard Sapnap ask the question he's been waiting for since last nights occurring events.  
He gave in, closing his eyes with a prideful grin from ear to ear, he began.

"As soon as I saw him this morning. I can spot that little nervous wreck from a mile away." Fondly Gazing down at the boy that was asleep on him, he found himself lightly running his fingers through his hair. 

"Wait until George sees the photos we took that night" They all started imagining the day they get to embarrass him.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Bad was curious, as him and Sap had actually returned in secret last night since their identities were sealed from the masks at the ball. They were there for the entire thing, the final dance, they had even walked out on them while at the gazebo on accident, but then shortly running away not to get sought out. 

"Nah I'll let him figure it out on his own" Dream objected with a giddy expression. "But speaking of later, I think it's time I head in for the night. Besides, I think this guy is ready too" He chuckled standing up Holding George sleeping peacefully in his arms. With that, everyone agreed and said their goodnights making their ways back inside. Being the first to walk out though, Dream stuck his head back through the door and nodded his head at them, "dude also, you gotta show me those pictures later" he smirked as if that was his line to cue leaving.

As the elevator dinged reaching the top floor, Dream made his way towards George's chamber swinging the door open. He laid him down and tucked him under his comforters. Right as he started to walk out there was a spark of some light in the corner of his eye. He turned around to see before him the dress George had worn from the ball the other night strung over the grand mirror. What made it shimmer and catch his attention is the moonlight coming from the balcony shining onto the delicate gown and the glimmer that was reflecting off the light. He silently whispered to himself, "I knew it." Thinking about having the exact same dress in his room was only making his smile grow bigger knowing this is only more proof confirming he's the boy. Grabbing a near by sticky note off the gold trimmed desk next to the mirror. He wrote, "btw you look good in a dress ;)" sticking the yellow post-it note at eye level against his bed post on his way out. Walking without any hurry back to his room, with his hand in his knot of hair, he couldn't wait to get to know him more.

And that was where the night ended.


	4. welcome home

The King and Queen ended up extending their business trip which meant they left the castle to the boys for the time being. It's been about two weeks since they've left. Though, you could only imagine what could be happening inside the overgrown stone walls at this very moment...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
Wakening in a frantic hurry to get up and find out whatever noise just escaped from his current floor was a life or death situation. George had shot out of bed tripping over his own feet, outstretched trying to reach for the door. He heard the noise again but it sounded further. It was someone screaming, but in a state of panic? George winced at the glowing red Hughes of the alarm clock that sat so steadily, trying to read what time it was. Seeing as though the windows weren't showing through any light, it must've not been daybreak yet. Turning back to the door he grasped the cool-felt knob, he heard a second scream but it was only coming nearer. That was until it stopped. He cracked the door ever so slightly, trying to peer through the pitch dark seeing if any clues could be given. Attempting to observe the shadows that didn't lead him any direction of an explanation, he stepped fully into the corridor. He went to take one more step but a swift roughness captivated his arm. In the midst he heard running coming from outside making him begin to worry. Who in the world could be pulling him away? Was it an intruder? Maybe one of the maids? No, not at this given hour. From what the clock had read, it was sometime two in the morning. 

He was shoved back into his room without having any time to think. His eyes were still adjusting to the ebony tint of the light. George's heartbeat began to increase at the suspense of who could be the person holding him against the door with his hand over his mouth. Whoever they were, they were leaning against him, heavy breathing, trying to suppress any noise from what it seemed like. George could see the silhouette of a hand rising. It was a finger pressing to their lips. The sound of someone hushing him had followed. The person's heart could be felt and heard pounding outside of their chest. After the footsteps from outside the room vanished, making the person back up, he was keeping his hand put where it was.

"I'm sorry if I scared you but we couldn't get caught"

George muffled trying to question everything that just happened within the time span of three minutes.  


"We have to whisper, so I'm going to let my hand down, but don't let them hear us."

It was a guy. His scent was too familiar.

"Clay?" George guessed.

"Sorry if I scared you, but we're all in a major game of tag right now. Karl and I were just being chased from Quackity if you couldn't tell from the screams." He silently laughed.

"But at two in the morning? Are you guys being for real?"

"Yes and we can't get caught now so RUN"

They fled the room with George following behind. They sprinted to the top of the staircase to make out their surroundings. Then there was another scream. It echoed from the depths of the bottom floor, and it sounded like Bad. Now realizing the intensity of the game, George began to become aware of any noise heard at all, tensing up in stress. The chaos sounded if it were currently taking place in the area of the dining hall. They crept down the stairs and into the ball room. Once breaching the middle of the floor, George stopped and stood there looking away, he looked as if he was trying to remember something. Dream turned around panicked as to why George stopped running. They were a couple of feet away from each other in the center of the room. Putting a hand out towards him, taking a couple of steps not to make any creaks from under his feet, he caught a quick glimpse of a blue hoodie from a barely lit candle. George must have also noticed making him forget his trance. Not reacting quick enough, Dream grabbed the smaller's hand guiding their way out of the dark room. They soon began to walk at a faster pace hearing a couple of people talking coming from behind. 

As soon as they made it to the exit they made the sharpest turn, bumping into Sapnap causing a loud crash. They almost jumped out of their own skins from the unexpected run-in of hitting the same corner.  
"Good of you to finally join us George" Sapnap let out a relieved huff that it wasn't the tagger he'd run into.

One of the voices from just moments ago appeared right behind them. The traffic jam on the floor all scrambled up fleeing into different sections of the castle. They didn't mean to split ways but that meant he was on his own now. From what it sounded like, Tommy had to be the tagger. Or now, maybe it was Tubbo due to the two screaming in the same area, arguing over whether who now or still is It.

George had slowed down his pace and just began to wander the halls since he seemed to make it out of the chaos. He passed the family tree portraits in the grand hall observing the previous rulers. Time had started to fly so fast he almost forgot his perfectly laid out future was waiting around the corner to devour him. Being king didn't scare him, he just simply didn't care enough to be a ruler over every person in the country. Having power wasn't what he wanted. George made a turn into an empty near room leaving his dreading thoughts outside. There was nothing in the room except some oddly-shaped piece of furniture with a sheet still draped over it. He did what any curious being would do and yanked the cloth off causing a sand storm of dust. Coughing his way through it, he squinted trying to peer at the object. It was a piano, but not just any piano. The piano sitting still as a rock before him was the same piano he first learned how to play on. The one Quackity helped teach him on.

The boy pulled out the bench examining the instrument. He ran his hands over it gaining back the feeling of what it was like to be play. Gazing down at the keys through the candle-lit light, he slowly pressed a couple down beginning a quiet melody. Disturbing his concentration, he had heard someone walk through the door. He continued to play recognizing the footsteps, and which he was correct. 

"Been a while since this has made an appearance hasn't it?" Sapnap strolled around the other side leaning against the frame with his chin resting on his crossed arms that sat atop.

George hummed, carefully gliding over each key one after the other.

"Do you remember that one time at Christmas when we were kids and Quackity was trying to play a duet with you and Karl pulled the bench out from under him? He had fallen and received what was assumed a concussion." Sap had carried on laughing at their memories as kids. "Why was this thing put away in the first place? I noticed it earlier trying to find an old book."

"I guess it just hasn't really been touched in a while." George said with an unreadable expression

"How come?

"Honestly just haven't really been in the mood too, been too busy."

"Right, almost forgot. We've sure grown up fast haven't we?"

Sapnap walked around the piano seating on the bench next to the other.

"Well George...." Sap slapped his hand on George's shoulder as a sign of encouragement, "You're it"

"WHAT???? SAPNAP YOU'RE IT??"

"Yessirrr" Giggling, backing out of the room while still facing George, he saluted only to proceed dashing out of the entrance.

The night had ended and nobody was awake at breakfast the next morning. Everyone's heads were either hung low over their cereal or they didn't even make it out of their bed depending if they even made it there without crashing. All of them were exhausted not wanting to have to start the day already. It was just barely 8:00 and the only ones that had made it down in time were Bad, Dream, Tubbo, and George. A warm breath hovered above George's left ear once again. Spooking him, he turned around to greet Dream.

"You know if you ever wanted to get back at those two for the little stunt they pulled a while back, right now would be the perfect opportunity." Towering over him in a attempt to stoop to his level, he grinned mischievously at George.

"Alright, but what are you thinking?" He slightly bobbed in approval. After some digging, he had figured out who the culprits were from last time.

"C'mere and I'll show you" Dream shot his head towards the hall.

George backed away from the table leaving the other two. He began to run trying to catch up to him. Making it up to the second floor, Dream stopped at Quackity's room peeking through the crack of the opened door. Putting up two fingers, he motioned George to come closer to show him what was ahead. Poking his head through, he had the perfect plan. Before them was Quackity and Karl curled up together on a mattress in Karl's room. They plotted the best wake up call that no one had thought of yet. Sneaking down the stairs with Karl carried on George's back and Q's on Dreams, they make their way outside as fast as they could before the two could wake up. It was go time. They stopped at the edge of the concrete surrounding the pool. 

"On three" Dream guided, "1...2..."

"3" They whispered in coordination.

Dumping the boys in the pool, they ran shrieking trying to contain their giggles from being scouted out by the now furious boys. They hid behind a pillar hoping to not get spotted. You could hear the movement and splashes of the water from them trying to get out. Q screamed out every profanity in the book running around viciously searching for the ones at fault. Karl just groaned squeezing the water out of his shirt, not only mad but with a look of disapproval.

The boys hiding behind the pillar were squished together not wanting to be seen. They spotted the other two stomping into the castle on the hunt. Dream and George finally let out the breaths they didn't even notice they began holding. Relaxing, they looked around one more time before stepping away. Dream had unintentionally held onto George's waist while hiding. Letting go, he put a hand behind his head and looked away. A pink tint grew on him. He mumbled a quick "my bad".

"It's alright I don't mind" George had quietly chuckled slowly walking towards the gardens, "you coming?"

Dream slightly jogged not wanting to get left behind. He peered around the courtyard that swallows them. Looking where to the sides of the paths he was walking on, he was able to identify all the flower species he was passing. His mother had always spent her time in the gardens at their old kingdom, so he always had his ear talked off about what type of flower or tree was such and such. A small smile grew on his face remembering the old days. 

"What are you thinking about" The brunette caught his attention, taking him out of his trance.

"nothing much Just some old memories" Dream spoke fondly still looking down.

George stepped around him continuing down the pathway.  
"These were my mother's favorites"

Turning back around to see Dream squatted hugging his knees peeing at the daisies up close. He reached out touching them deep in thought. George didn't know how to react since a conversation about his family has never come up before. No one ever mentioned what happened but he was too afraid to ask. George crouched down next to him watching in silence. Instead of putting his focus onto the garden patch in front of them, he sat observing Dream's features. His face had a very soft state to it. George looked at Dream's lips then back up to his eyes. He was caught off guard when he noticed his eyes were glossy. Beginning to say something, Dream suddenly stood up acting like he was perfectly fine. As he started forward again, George yelled at him a small "wait." Dream turned around to immediately see George holding a picked daisy between his thumb and pointer finger. He stood on his tiptoes to put the flower behind his ear. George stepped back giggling at the flustered sight. Continuing on, they went and sat on a bench on top of the overhang of the cliff that the castle sat on.

It had been barely a month and the two act so close as if they've known each other their entire lives. They just have a sense of nature to stay near one another. Even just as strangers they don't question a single thing and act as if all were normal. Their encounter makes love at first believable because they found the ends of each other's red strings without even realizing it yet.

Making their way back inside to finish breakfast, they made eye contact with the troubled two. They stopped dead in their tracks at the different ends of the widened hallway. There stood Karl and Quackity in what they were wearing earlier, only drenched, dripping water all over the stone floors. Dream whispered "run" to George. So they ran heading back outdoors and around towards the front of the castle. While they were being chased by absolute maniacs they couldn't help but break out into laughter. Thinking they escaped them, they got frightened from the trumpets blasting from the gates. The King and Queen were home. All the boys came out one by one standing in a line to greet them. Everyone was a mess. Going from the furthest side was Dream and George out of breath, Sapnap standing with a bowl of cereal in his hand still eating, a beaming Bad, the two boys that clearly rolled off the wrong side of the bed with soaked clothes, and then the two youngins in hoodies and draped blankets over their heads assuming they just woke up.

It was gonna be one hell of a day from the looks of it.


End file.
